Fairy Tail Ships One shot Collection
by DrewLace
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail ships with a ton of parings and varieties. Updates each day, with occasional breaks for writing. Rated K.
1. Introduction

Hey! Welcome to my Fairy Tail One shots, with a bunch of Fairy Tail ships, of course.

I'll upload the chapter today. I've prewritten six chapters so far. Each deals with a different set of Fairy Tail ships. Once I've uploaded those six chapters, I'll take a break from uploading, write a few more and then update again.

I plan on focusing on both the more known and less rated pairings on this show.

That seems to be all you should know, I hope you enjoy.

- Drew Lace

P.S - One upload each day.


	2. Natsu X Lucy

Hey! Here's the first. It's a quick Lucy X Natsu One shot, it leans more friendly than romantic but it hints romantic feelings. It'd be really nice if you let me know what you thought in the reviews section. There is more coming, with a ton of other ships from the show. So if you liked this one I hope you're prepared.

Lucy X Natsu

Lucy looked empathetically at the long, empty pages of nothing in her journal. She admittedly and obviously had caught – the Writers' block. The short, blond girl and her few friends hadn't gone on a good mission for a while and she seemed to have nothing to write about. She sighed, looking at her small Celestial friend Plue a small, white creature with a long, orange nose. They raised an index finger at Lucy, pulling from her shelf a small and dusty book. She looked at the cover with curiosity. It read _Love's Affliction_.

"That's an idea." She admitted, "How about writing something slower and laid back then what I usually do? I'll write a love story."

Just in that instant, her friend Natsu crashed unexpectedly through the door. She sighed with slight annoyance, "Thanks for breaking my door without permission."

Natsu rolled his eyes playfully and smiled at her, "No problem." His blue cat, Happy came flapping his wings behind Natsu. The pink haired, half dragon looked over her shoulder, "what're you doin'?" He asked.

"I'm _trying_ to write, emphasis on the try_._" He was one of the only people who knew about her author's habits.

At least she knew what she wanted to write about- but Lucy didn't really know how to write love. Flustered and resistant she glanced upwards at the boy beside her, "Hey?" She bit the end of her pen, "Natsu what do you think of when you hear the word love?"

He backed up for her for a second as he bit his lip. He was thinking of an answer, Lucy noticed. That was odd. He didn't usually think things through. Happy, the cheerful cat raised his eyebrow deviously. "I'll give you two some alone time." He said, slowly leaving the room with a grin on his face. Plue followed after him.

Blushed light pink, Natsu gave his response, "Well." He admitted, "It's kind of dumb, I know but I think of you."

Lucy felt her heart speed up a bit as she stuttered, "Wh- what?"

"I mean," He continued, "Like, Fairy Tail. You know? Our friends. Sheesh! Don't go askin' _me_ all this deep stuff, I don't know!"

"You said me, though." She reminded him.

"Well, we're close, you and I. Right?"

His question almost paralyzed her completely, they were particularly close but it wasn't something she'd noticed much. Lucy had gotten so used to being accompanied- Hell even just supported by Natsu, that it had become a regular thing. They had gone through a lot together. She sighed, "Right." Lucy leaned her back against her chair as she continued, "We're close."

She felt his hand pat her head, she smiled at him and he smiled back. "I know who I'm going to write about." She exclaimed.

"Who?" He shrugged.

"You."


	3. Erza X Jellal

Hey! This is an Erza X Jellal; it is more dramatic than the last one. And I guess in one way or another has a touch of tragedy. This I think isn't really a one shot, it's more of a situation regarding two characters. And they don't even really verbally speak to each other. But, whatever. SHF. Hope whoever's reading this enjoys.

ALSO! It's been requested I do Gray and Cana. NOW: I rarely take requests, BUT I actually DO have a Gray X Cana Oneshot pre-written as chapter seven. So, you can expect that to be posted soon. :D

She opened the letter, Erza's jaw dropped and her hand quivered as she looked at the letter. She felt her eyes well up with tears, but none would reach the surface. She whispered to herself "J- Jellal."

_Dear Erza, _

_It's been over a year since I've last seen you. I guess in some way or another, it's just what I deserve. I don't deserve you. _

_After the pain I've caused you and your friends at Fairy Tail I can't ask for your forgiveness. I can't and I won't, because as I already stated, I don't deserve you. But I will ask of you one favor. Simply, to read this note if you are interested enough. _

_There are many things I didn't get to tell you when I should have. _

_You're always the only thing on my mind. You're everything I think about. But I cannot, unfortunately only remember your smile. I remember your tears, your pain, your losses. And it almost kills me every day to remember I am the reason for so many of those terrible things. _

_Writing this letter to you was an act of selfishness in some way or another but I still had to have you know. _

_I love you, Erza Scarlet. This is my cowardly confession, I love you. And I can't be with you. Because I know, that would only cause you harm. _

_When I did not return your kiss, it was not of anger. It was of guilt. _

_Hopefully now, you are on a path much astray from mine. Maybe our paths may cross and it will be for the better. But for the better, I utterly doubt. So I'll try to keep path away. _

_But that does not change matters, Erza. I love you. _

_And I probably always will. _

_Your guilty acquaintance,_

_Jellal._


	4. Gray X Juvia

Hey! Here's a quick Juvia X Gray! Hopefully you'll enjoy!

Gray sat forward, turning his attention to a gloomy Juvia. Her mouth resembled that of a subtle pout and small drips of rain followed her outside.

Juvia always seemed a bit too close to Gray. She always seemed to be by his side but not always to his liking. It wasn't that Gray disliked her. And he was certainly far from hating her. In fact, he liked her. Just, probably not the way that she liked him.

Her crush- no her obsession with him was something he'd noticed but chose to ignore. He thought, maybe if he showed little interest hers would decrease. He was however, utterly wrong. Every time he tried pulling her away she just seemed to get closer to him.

And now, she stood alone outside pondering to herself why he was not interested. Gray could of course understand what she was doing. He understood her quite well better than Fairy Tail's other wizards to say the least.

Feeling a pint of guilt, Gray frowned as he stood up. Slowly he opened Fairy Tail's gates and slowly walked towards the blue haired girl.

"Gray." She paused, reluctantly following with a short, "Sama."

He sighed as he leaned his back against the wall, holding back the urge to roll his eyes, "You don't have to call me that." He assured her.

Juvia did not respond, she looked down at the ground.

He raised his eyebrow, " Somethin' the matter?" He asked her, with a nonchalant voice and a contradicting worried expression.

She looked up at him, as if searching for the right words, yet being unable to find them. Finally she blinked, clenched her fist and forced the words out of her mouth, "Why don't you like me? Is there something un- appealing about Juvia?"

"What?" He asked with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She lowered the slightly frustrated tone in her voice, "Gray knows." She explained, "Juvia knows. Why don't you like Juvia? Is there someone else, Lucy?"

He came closer to her, and sighed as he slowly shook his head, "Juvia," he began, "I like you, perfectly. What makes you think I don't?"

"Not that kind of like."

After a short silence, Juvia turned to leave but Gray held her wrist, "Juvia." With no other words spoken, he put his arms around her. His arms wrapped around her body, and then he quickly let go. She blushed a light pink. And turned to face him. He was now a good few feet away, and at the enterance of the gild, but before leaving he waved a quick good bye.

Juvia smiled.


	5. Happy X Carla

Hey! I decided to make a Happy X Carla this time. This ship is way too under rated. (There's a little referance to chapter one in there.) Anyway, hope you like this one.

Happy X Carla

Happy smiled creepily despite his intentions not to. He looked at Carla, not taking his eyes off her. God, she was beautiful. "What are you staring at, Tomb cat?" She asked, in a thick British accent.

The smile was wiped clean off his face as he bounced back into reality, "W- What?" He stuttered, "Nothing, sir! I mean- mam!" How could someone so easily control him?

She sighed, "Don't struggle; it'll only make things worse." She paused her breath and followed her statement with a mumble, "Fool."

Happy had broken his wing not too long ago in a job, and Clara had decided she'd take care of him. Despite what nuisance he could be. Natsu would have been caring for his friend, but he had occupations of his own. Helping a good, good friend write a short story.

The blue cat continued looking at the young feline, "What is it now?" She asked with little patience, beside him.

"Nothing it's just- I was.." There was a short pause as pink reached his cheeks, "Thank you." He completed.

Clara gave him a half -hearted smile as she rolled her eyes in a joking manner. "It's my undying yet, unwilling pleasure."


End file.
